Tony et Joe
Tony et Joe 'sont deux personnages d'appui du film d'animation de Walt Disney, ''La Belle et le Clochard sorti en 1955. Il s'agit d'un duo d'artistes culinaires italiens qui dirigent Chez Tony et qui sont des amis de longue date du Clochard, qu'ils appellent affectueusement "Bandito". Présentation Tony= 400px|left '''Tony est le propriétaire et le serveur de son propre restaurant. C'est un homme adorable avec une personnalité plus grande que nature. Comme Joe, il aime les chiens, surtout les chiens errants. En fait, il est l'un des rares habitants de la ville à considérer le Clochard comme un ami plutôt qu'un parasite galeux. Bien que généralement amical, Tony peut parfois être un peu coléreux, surtout avec Joe. Tony porte une silhouette obèse. Il a les cheveux noirs, mais il est à moitié chauve. Il possède aussi des yeux noirs et des moustaches épaisses à l'italienne, une peau bronzée, des sourcils noirs épais et des cercles lavande. Il porte un gilet en sarcelle, une chemise rose à manches longues avec une encolure en V, un col et des boutons de manchette dorés des deux côtés des poignets, une cravate et des brassards noirs, un tablier blanc, un pantalon marine et une paire de chaussures à talons bas brunes. Lors de leur soirée romantique, il joue de l'accordéon quand il chante "Bella Notte" à Lady et au CLochard avec Joe, qui joue de sa mandoline. |-|Joe= 400px|left Joe travaille au restaurant comme chef cuisinier. Bien que Joe soit un employé loyal et aussi joyeux que son patron, il peut être agacé par le tempérament court de Tony, étant donné qu'il se trouve habituellement à l'autre bout des accès de colère de Tony. Joe porte une silhouette élancée. Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs bouclés, une peau bronzée, des cercles lavande, une moustache noire épaisse à l'italienne et des sourcils épais assortis. Il porte une chemise blanche avec des boutons horizontaux gris clair sur la poitrine, un bandana blanc, un tablier gris clair, un pantalon olive, une paire de chaussures marron à talons bas et un chapeau de chef blanc. Lors de leur soirée romantique, il joue de la mandoline quand il chante "Bella Notte" à Lady et au Clochard avec son patron Tony, qui joue de l'accordéon. Apparitions Cinéma= ''La Belle et le Clochard thumb Dans le fim, Joe est vu pour la première fois lorsque le CLochard, ou "Bandito" comme le surnomment Tony et lui, s'arrête chez Tony pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Plus tard dans le film, Clochard amène sa dernière petite amie,Lady au restaurant pour le dîner. Tony dit à Joe d'apporter des os au clochard. Puis, quand Tony voit Lady, il frappe le plat d'os de la main de Joe dans une terrible fureur et lui ordonne de préparer un dîner chic pour Lady et le Bandito, à la place. Quand le Clochard dit à Tony en langage canin ce qu'il veut, Tony dit à Joe qu'il a dit qu'il aimerait des spaghettis pour le dîner, ce à quoi Joe répond, "Tony, les chiens ne parlent pas". Mais quand Tony dit que le clochard lui parle, Joe lui dit : "OK, il est en train de te parler ! C'est toi le patron !" Joe donne ensuite la nourriture à son patron, en murmurant "Mamma Mia" en italien. Pour poursuivre la soirée romantique, Tony et Joe interprètent la chanson "Bella Notte" pour le couple. Joe joue de la mandoline pendant que Tony joue de l'accordéon. La Belle et le Clochard 2 : L'Appel de la Rue Tony et Joe sont d'abord vus au début du film, servant Jim Chéri, Darling, Jim Junior, Lady, Clochard, et leurs chiots une assiette de spaghettis. Scamp aboie et saute d'excitation quand il voit les spaghettis, ce qui fait que Joe perd l'équilibre et jette les spaghettis dans le visage de Tony. Plus tard dans le film, Scamp amène Ange (La Belle et le CLochard) chez Tony où Tony et Joe leur offrent des spaghettis, comme ils le faisaient avec les parents de Scamp dans le passé. Autre apparitions Dans ''Tous en Boîte dans l'épisode"Une soirée en amoureux", Tony et Joe ont été réservées pour organiser un rendez-vous romantique pour Max Goff et Roxanne. |-| Live-action= ''Once Upon a Time Tony, interprété par par Emanuel Fappas, apparaît dans l'épisode "L'apprenti", en tant que propriétaire du restaurant italien où Emma Swan et Killian partagent un dîner romantique. [[La Belle et le Clochard (2019)|''La Belle et le Clochard (2019)]] Tony (interprété par F Murray Abraham) et Joe (interprété par Arturo Castro) apparaissent, dans le remake en live-action du film d'animation de 1955, en 2019 uniquement sur Disney +. |-| Parcs Disney= Walt Disney World Tony et Joe ont fait des apparitions occasionnelles en tant que personnages faciaux dans le parc Magic Kingdom du Restaurant sur Main Street, U.S.A., un restaurant italien inspiré par le film. Tony et Joe apparaissent également pendant la séquence de bulles dans la version Studios Disney's Hollywood Studios de Fantasmic !. Anecdotes *Dans la traduction italienne, leur surnom pour Le Clochard est "Biagio il Randagio" (qui signifie Blaise le chien errant). *Dans le remake live-action de 2019, le second de Tony s'appelle Marco, à la place de Joe (dans la VO) Galerie tramp-disneyscreencaps com-5166.jpg|Tony tramp-disneyscreencaps com-5180.jpg|Joe House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date1.jpg|Tony and Joe in the House of Mouse episode, "Max's Embarrassing Date" Tonyjoe.jpg|Tony and Joe at the Disney Parks October15th.png|his Disneystrology page Lady Tramp Tony Joe Rinaldi (2).jpg|Tony with Lady and Tramp by Joe Rinaldi Tony Tramp Concept Art.jpg ladytramp2artjoetony.jpeg LTspaghettetisceneWDCC.png Lady and tramp poster.jpeg Lady and tramp UK poster.jpeg en:Tony and Joe Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnages de la Belle et le Clochard Catégorie:Personnages apparu en 1955 Catégorie:Personnages de La Belle et le Clochard 2 : L'appel de la rue Catégorie:Personnages de Tous en boîte Catégorie:Personnages des parcs Disney Catégorie:Personnages de jeux-vidéos Catégorie:Personnages italiens Catégorie:Cuisiniers